


The river ends here

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: What if there was a worst case scenario when Steven gave himself up to Homeworld? What if Garnet sees it?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	The river ends here

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you could call this a 'what if' scenario. If Lars got off the ship as well.
> 
> (Cross posted on Fanfiction under the name Wolfspirit2996)
> 
> Garnet sees a horrible future when Steven is taken to Homeworld. And there is no way to stop it.

The ship disappeared from sight in an instant. Her form trembled, and she split apart. Ruby was heating the water up in anger, while Sapphire froze it. When they connected, a cloud of steam formed.

Everyone was crying, and feeling hopeless. Even the Lars kid. He usually disliked Steven's energy. However, even he cried. There was no way this was happening. Steven couldn't be gone.

It took them all time to get back to land, and the humans all left, going to grieve in their own way. The Crystal Gems all returned to the temple silently. Once they got back, both Amethyst, and Pearl rushed into their rooms.

Ruby and Sapphire both held each other, crying and letting themselves find comfort in each other. Sapphire apologized constantly, saying that she should have known. It should have been preventable. But it wasn't.

After a while, the two fused, hoping to find comfort in Garnet as well. She went to the burning room, letting herself cry now.

She didn't cry for long, however. Instead, she looked through all of the possible futures. So many were bad. This scared her, but she kept looking.

Steven getting through lion's mane. Althrough that was now impossible, sadly. Lars was here, on Earth. So Lion, was not a bridge right now.

Steven somehow stealing a ship with some other rebel gems he found on Homeworld.

Peridot managed to build a small ship for him.

Steven somehow convincing the diamonds.

But then...

Steven was thrown into the human zoo. Being called a 'filthy organic.' That is where he stayed.

Steven was being tested on. The diamonds and other gems having no care for his pain and discomfort. He's miserable.

Steven being put on trial. His body taking Yellow's lightning. It threw him into a coma.

Steven getting angry, and Blue crushing him in her hand.

Steven ran, and ran, and ran. He eventually ran out of energy, and his human body died of dehydration.

And...then the worst one...

White diamond at the trial. She calls him 'Starlight' instead of his actual name.

She pulls his gem out.

As his body falls, his gem glows and a pink version of him appears.

He tries to crawl for it, but he gets weaker, and weaker, until...

With a yell, she unfused, and Ruby and Sapphire were crying all over again.

This was hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short one. But I am currently sick, so I guess I am in a dark mood lol Btw this, in my mind would similar to how it would end. Steven would hae died without Lars there.


End file.
